Tsukumi's Story
by Tsukumi
Summary: Tsukumi Hatake has always liked being the best, so it wouldn't be a surprise that she graduated from the Academy early, she tries to be the best she can be at everything and she likes pleasing people. A deadly combination? Maybe.


My name is Tsukumi Hatake, I just became a Genin, today! I'm so excited that I'm writing this on my test paper! Oh man, Iruka sensei is gonna be so mad. Oh well, they haven't announced teams yet, and well, I'm just so nervous! I'm not sure if I want daddy to be my Sensei or not, he wouldn't treat me like the rest of my team members, he would either too soft, or push me too much. No, I really don't want daddy as my Sensei. Daddy is such a respected ninja in the village! I hope to gain as much respect as he has one day!

"Tsukumi! Are you paying attention?"

"Uh yeah Iruka Sensei! Of course I am! Is it time to announce teams?"

"Tsukumi, your not going to get but in a team if you don't pay attention."

"I know, I know, it's just so boring here. We never do anything. "

Iruka sighed and shook his head, "Alright, well lets get started! "

He looked at his clipboard, "Team 1," Tsukumi looked around at the rest of the Genin in the room, most of them had their forehead protectors across their foreheads, like they were meant to be worn, but a few had them on their clothing, or around their necks, she had hers on backwards. Tsukumi didn't really know any of the other Genin, she had been put into this age group because of her advanced skill. So instead of being 12 or 13 when she graduated, Tsukumi was 11.

"Team 6...."_ Wow, hope he didn't already call my name. _She looked around, everyone was talking eagerly about their new teammates. Iruka Sensei looked at his clipboard again. "Smaller group of Genin graduating this year, we only have 7 teams. Team 7 is, Hizari Inuzuka, Tsukumi Hatake, and Raion Morino. Congratulations everyone! You now have your long awaited teams! After lunch you'll be meeting your Team Leader, your Sensei, take your lunch time to meet with your team, it's a good chance to get to now them more before the pressure of training. Your dismissed, go to lunch!"

Everyone got up to go get their lunches or meet up with their teams. Tsukumi fiddled with her pencil, she was worried she would get along with the two older boys on her team. She was about to get up when two lumps of fur jumped at her, she immediately reached for her belt, that held several Kunai knives, ready to attack her foes when someone yelled, "Wait! Stop!" She looked up to see a boy with spiky brown hair and a tattoo under each eye, of what looked like a fang. He was wearing a tight fitting black shirt and black pants, his headband was attached to his belt. "Kuro! Shiro! Get back here!" The dogs she had thought of as assailants ran over to their master, begging for forgiveness. "Sorry about them, I guess they like you. He sat down next to her, his lunch in his hand, "Your Tsukumi Hatake right?" She nodded, "Yeah that's me. Are you, uh, Raion?" She felt instantly like she got it wrong and turned away. She was slightly intimidated by the older boy. He laughed, "Me? Ibiki's kid? Nah, I'm Hazari Inuzuka." The dogs barked at him, they seemed irritated. "Geez guys, relax, I was getting there." The dogs huffed, they didn't seem to believe him. "These two are Kuro and Shiro, Kuro's the black one, she was born after Shiro, who, if you didn't already guess, is the white one."

"Hazari will you stop drowning her with your useless stories about those mutts. Honestly." The voice came from a boy with pale medium length blond hair, he wore shorts, and a black shirt, he had a jacket on over that, it was white.

Hazari rolled his eyes, "Raion, shove it. Kuro and Shiro could rip you to shreds if they wanted to."

"A couple of puppies, I think not. Get some tools worth using, then come see me, those mutts are useless with the small amount of training they've had. Besides, last time I checked, she's the prodigy here, not you." He nodded at Tsukumi. Hazari looked defeated, as though he had been completely crushed by what Raion had just said.

"Guys can we please just get along. We are on a team after all, and it's gonna stay that way for awhile." She sighed.

"That's true Tsukumi, unless you become a Chunin in half a year like you did becoming a Genin. Then they'd replace you on our team."

It was always this. They talked and talked about how skilled she was, and how powerful she must be and how she had a large amount of Chakra and an amazing control of it, but no one outside of her family really seemed to know her. The real her, not the prodigy her.

"Lets not talk about this. It's not important, we're all equally important for this team to survive and the sooner you understand this the better."

"Well said Tsukumi. I wouldn't expect any less from my daughter."

Hazari and Raion exchanged a glance, they never dreamed they'd see Kakashi Hatake in person, he was always off on missions, or doing important things for the village. Now he just walked right into the room and started a conversation.

Kakashi looked at the other members of Tsukumi's team, an Inuzuka and Ibiki's kid. Not too bad of a team, but he didn't know much about their abilities, that would change quick enough though.

"You are the new members of Team 7, and I, Kakashi Hatake will run you through a test to see if you are truly capable of being Genin, in fact this will be the real test, at the moment those forehead protecters mean nothing. Meet me at the third training ground in fifteen minutes. See you there." He disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Wow, Kakashi Hatake is our Sensei! We're so lucky!" Hazari exclaimed. Tsukumi looked disappointed, she had really hoped her father wouldn't turn out to be her teacher as well.

" Yes Hazari it's great news. He'll be a tough teacher though." Raion nodded, looking pleased.

"This is terrible. He's the last person I want training me. He'll go easy on me just because I'm his daughter. But I'm also my mother's daughter and he needs to understand that too."

Hazari laughed, "Anyone could tell your Anko's daughter, you two have pretty much the same outfit." Tsukumi knew this was right. She wore a dark purple tank top with a black web shirt over it and black shorts, but she had spiky silver hair like her father, and shared his habit of being late as well.

"You're only 11 though, you don't want him bashing you to pieces do you?"

She narrowed her eyes at Raion, "There's a reason I'm a Genin and younger then you two by a couple years, in fact I bet I could beat you in a fight anytime." Tsukumi looked at the clock, Hazari followed suit, "Damn! We only have five minutes to get to the training ground and we haven't even gotten our supplies! I'm going guys! Meet you there!" He ran out of the room, quickly followed by Raion, Tsukumi looked at the clock, plenty of time to get everything and meet up with them. She walked out of the school and too her house where she sharpened her Kunai and Shuriken, then she took a shower, brushed her hair and teeth, changed her clothes and put on her various Kunai belts and holsters. Kunai were her main weapon in combat so she needed large amounts of them to perform her Jutsu correctly, and they made her look scary. She exited her house and walked down to the training grounds, she got distracted by various things on her way down the road so she stopped several times. Tsukumi finally made it to Training Ground 3.

"Where have you been!?! We've been waiting for hours! Kakashi Sensei isn't here either, what's taking him so long?!?" Hazari yelled at her.

She smiled and scratched the back of her head, "Sorry guys, I got lost on the path of life."

Kakashi appeared behind them, "Glad to see you all made it."

"Excuse me Sensei, but where have you been? We've been waiting for hours."

"Sorry about that, I got lost on the path of life." He scratched the back of his head.

The three Genin exchanged glances and broke out in laughter.

"Hmm? What's so funny guys?" Kakashi wondered.

"Well Tsukumi just used the same excuse." Hazari laughed, Tsukumi hit him in the back of the head, "What kind of teammate are you?!?"

Raion shook his head, he shouldn't have to deal with this. They were supposed to be training, not fooling around like unmotivated Academy Students. "Can we get on with today's training?"

Kakashi pulled something from his pocket, "Your mission is to get these two bells from me."


End file.
